


Contendertale

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Chara, Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Gen, Non-Binary Monster Kid, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, Wrestling, subtle wrestling jokes, the children in canon are adults here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: Instead of being sealed underground, the monsters were exiled to another continent. In the centuries that followed, humans and monsters became more willing to reopen contact with each other, but King Asgore found that his people were split between those who wanted another war and those who wanted peace.Before conflict could seriously break out, though, they decided on a compromise: integrating pro wrestling into their culture.Now that relations between humans and monsters have been thawing bit by bit, a young wrestler-in-training named Frisk finds themselves traveling to the monster lands and joining the Monster Wrestling Federation. They will make new friends and new rivals as they try to become the Undisputed Champion.In this world, it's pin or be pinned...





	Contendertale

Long ago, two races ruled the Earth: humans and monsters.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

By order of the human rulers, the monsters were banished to a faraway continent.

Their two separate worlds were meant to never intersect again.

...

Centuries passed, and those who remembered the war became fewer.

Over time, humans became more intrigued about what was transpiring in the monster nation.

Monsters, too, yearned to break free of their continent and share the whole world with humans.

Slowly, the embargo on media and transport between the two nations began to be lifted.

However, the monster king faced a dilemma.

Some monsters wanted to make peace with humans.

Others wanted to start a second war.

There seemed to be no compromise in sight...

...until the monsters discovered professional wrestling.

* * *

(Transcript of a commercial for the Monster Wrestling Federation)

_(The commercial opens with a view of a wrestling ring, lingering for a couple of seconds before cutting to a black screen with white text, the same as what's being spoken as the text appears. The narrator's voice is a deep bass.)_

"What does it take to be the best of the best?"

_(The same bass voice adds, "We asked some of our alumni. This is what they had to say." Cut to a view of a goat woman meditating with her eyes closed and fire magic streaming from her paws as she speaks in a voiceover.)_

"You must be willing to dedicate yourself to always learning new things if you hope to succeed."

_(Cut to a tall luchador skeleton doing push-ups, until a shorter luchador skeleton comes up and offers him a water bottle. The taller skeleton narrates.)_

"If you believe in yourself, and others believe in you, you can do whatever you want!"

_(Cut to a red-haired fish woman running up and down some bleachers. Continuing the pattern, her voice narrates.)_

"I think if you're not putting all your heart and soul into it, you might as well not be trying at all!"

_(Cut to a tall android man, wearing a gaudy robe, striking a dramatic pose on the ramp leading to a wrestling ring, while pyrotechnics go off behind him. A yellow lizard woman stands next to him, dressed up like a magical girl. The voiceover here comes from the man.)_

"The world adores you if you can both get the job done and put on a good show while doing it."

_(Cut to the Monster Wrestling Federation's logo, followed by footage of several different matches between different competitors. Some involve the monsters previously shown, and some involve other monsters. The bass voice from the beginning of the commercial narrates over this.)_

"We are the Monster Wrestling Federation, and we're always looking for new applicants to join us in the ring. If you want a wrestling challenge that is quite different from that of other federations, this may be the company for you."

_(An adult male human shows up on screen; among other things, he is wearing a bandana and a pair of gloves. A caption below him reads "Biff the Brave". He visibly speaks to the camera.)_

"And in spite of the name, it's not just for monsters! If you're a human and you're at least eighteen years of age, you can join too!"

_(Cut to some more footage of the human performers, including the following: a woman dressed in Gothic Lolita fashion laughing maniacally, a ribbon tied in her hair and a toy knife in one hand; another woman pulling off some ballet moves as she challenges the fish woman from earlier; a man hanging his cowboy hat on a turnbuckle; a bespectacled woman looking around apprehensively as she stands ringside and takes notes; and a large man in an apron sitting at the announcer's table, looking shocked, while the short luchador skeleton sits next to him and grins. Biff continues to narrate.)_

"We've already had several humans who've gotten a piece of the action, and you can be one of them! Whether you want to wrestle, manage, commentate, or take another position, as long as you're passionate about the wrestling business, there's a place here for you! Here's how to apply."

_(The screen briefly cuts to a phone number and a website URL, which Biff narrates. Afterwards, it cuts to a screen featuring two wrestlers sitting in the dark. One is a male goat monster not unlike the female goat one; he appears to have eyeliner and other facial markings. The other is an androgynous human, rather tall and thin, with reddish-brown hair and a somewhat pale complexion. A caption labels them "The Gatekeepers of Oblivion", with a sub-caption noting their status as tag-team champions. The goat is the first one to speak.)_

"In this world, it's pin or be pinned."

_(As the human takes their turn speaking, the MWF logo appears below, along with legal information.)_

"The choice is yours."

_(After lingering on this shot for a couple of seconds, the commercial ends.)_

* * *

Before the TV could go to another commercial, it was shut off. The person holding the remote was another tall, lanky human, hair and skin both darker than the last human in the commercial, and androgynous in every way from their voice and appearance to their name and pronouns.

They walked through their apartment, being careful not to trip over any of the books on history and diplomacy, and retrieved a gym bag from under their bed. Unzipping the bag, they pulled out a singlet; it was sky blue, with purple stripes down the sides, and the name "Frisk" across the front in red letters.

A look of determination crossed their features. As they stared down the blank TV, they had two words for the people of the Monster Wrestling Federation.

"You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my pro wrestling AU! I decided to combine two things I liked (Undertale, which has been a big fanfic muse for me recently, and pro wrestling, which I've had an on/off interest in since 2012) to create this story, and I have some big plans for it.
> 
> I may need some help writing the fight scenes, so if anyone wants to help, you're more than welcome to give me some tips.


End file.
